


Real

by Keiriiverse



Series: Gunnar/Gipsy [3]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: A sweet moment in the darkness of the bedroom...





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be doing the same thing if I had a man like Gunnar in my life...

She thought it was kind of creepy of her but Gipsy couldn't help herself. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night for one reason or another and spend time looking at Gunnar.

Gunnar Jensen. Her soul mate. Her other half. Two things she never thought would be hers.

Gunnar usually slept on his back with one arm over his head and the other draped over his belly. Gipsy would run a hand gently through his blond hair, getting a few strands out of his eyes. He looked so peaceful when he slept, so innocent and carefree. Gipsy hoped his dreams were of happiness instead of the nightmares that sometimes plagued him. 

Gipsy couldn't describe Gunnar as anything but beautiful. A beautiful face and a beautiful soul. "I love you..." She whispered as she stroked Gunnars hair.

Gipsy snuggled down against Gunnars warm chest and pulled the covers back over them. She could sleep forever like this, safe in the arms of a dark angel.


End file.
